


We're Not

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Artist Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Castiel Novak is at a party he doesn't want to be at when he spots his ex Fergus Crowley coming his way. He urgently turns to the nearest person, Dean Winchester, and begs him to pretend that they are dating. Crowley had crushed Castiel's spirit, told him that he'd never find anyone else. He couldn't let him see him alone and miserable. The incredibly handsome Dean agrees to play along. But what happens when you fall in love with your pretend boyfriend?
Relationships: Abaddon/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak wanted nothing more than to go home. He wanted to lay in bed and wallow in self pity and depression. Instead he stood there next to his brother, glass of champagne in hand and a smile plastered on his face. It was the opening of Gabriel’s new art exhibit, so despite how he felt inside, he had to be there for his brother. It was taking all he had to hold himself together.

“Isn’t this great Cassie?” Gabriel asked with a huge grin. “There are so many people here. Tonight is a huge success.”

“I’m so happy for you Gabe.” Castiel patted his brother’s back.

“Well time to go mingle with my adoring public.” Gabe laughed. “You gonna be alright.”

“Of course.” Castiel assured him, smile firmly in place. As soon as Gabe left, he wandered over to the far corner of the gallery where he could be alone for a second. He found that his favorite painting had no one in front of it and went there. He took several deep breaths as he stared at the painting; the deep reds of the flames calming him, making him feel a little better. Fire was, in his opinion, the best thing his brother had ever done; it seemed to be alive with movement.

“Wow.” A deep voice said. Castiel had been so lost in the piece that he’d failed to notice the tall, good looking man that had come to stand next to him. “That’s awesome. This one’s the best thing here. What do you think?” He asked Castiel.

“I actually agree.” He smiled.

“I’m surprised that there aren’t people swarming all over here.” The man remarked.

“Me too.” Castiel agreed.

“Their loss.” The man shrugged. “This would look great in my living room.” He walked over and looked at the price tag, then let out a low whistle. “That’s a little out of my price range.”

“It’s worth every penny. You’ll never find anything to equal its beauty.”

“I don’t know about that.” The man looked at him and winked. Castiel blushed slightly. “That’s a nice sales pitch though.” The man laughed; it was a rich deep sound and Castiel found that he really liked it. “Are you the artist?”

“No, my brother Gabe is. I wish I had that kind of talent.”

“Your brother, huh. Maybe you could get me a deal on it then.” The man joked. Castiel liked his eyes; the emerald orbs seemed to dance with amusement. “Dean.” He held out his hand.

“Castiel.”

“You seem pretty passionate about this painting, what can you tell me about it.”

“It was inspired by a recurring dream I used to have.” The painting depicted a forest with a river running alongside it, only everything was covered in flames. “He took my nightmare and turned it into something beautiful.”

“It is intriguing.” Dean admitted.

As they chatted, Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder and saw his ex boyfriend. Why the hell did he have to be there? Castiel knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Fergus Crowley had his hands in a little bit of everything. He ran an upscale shop that sold everything from antiques to artwork and obscure items. He was heavily involved in politics and Castiel knew he dreamed of being mayor. And, oh god, he was heading this way; with his gorgeous new girlfriend hanging on his arm. 

“Damnit.” Castiel said out loud.

“What’s wrong.” Dean asked.

“My ex is headed this way.” Castiel panicked. Dean looked over his shoulder at the shorter dark haired man walking towards them; a wickedly evil grin on his face. “Pretend to be my date.” Castiel blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Dean looked at him quizzically, he still had a smile on his face.

“Please. I can’t let him see me alone. It’s a long story. Just pretend to be my boyfriend and I’ll have my brother give you that painting.”

“Deal.” Dean agreed just as the couple stopped next to them.

“Castiel. So good to see you.” Crowley greeted. “How are you?”

“I am well.” Castiel said tersely. 

“You remember Abaddon?” Crowley had a smug tone in his voice as he introduced the stunning redhead at his side. Castiel stood frozen for a second. Here he was, face to face with the woman who’d broken up his home. “Here alone are you?” 

“Of course he is.” Abaddon laughed.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean introduced himself, holding out his hand to the other man and coming to Castiel’s rescue; he was still in shock. “And you are?”

“Fergus Crowley.” 

“Ah, the ex boyfriend.” Dean shook his head knowingly. “I’m the new boyfriend.” He put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“Yeah right.” Abaddon laughed. “Like he could land a guy that looks like that.” Castiel stared at her with hate in his eyes. He shook slightly in Dean’s arms. 

“Well he did.” Dean tightened his hold.

“I see.” Dean noticed that Crowley looked shocked, as if he never expected to find Castiel with someone else. “I just came to pick up some of Gabriel’s artwork for the shop. I’m thinking about this one.” He pointed to Fire, knowing how much Castiel loved it. 

“Sorry.” Dean shrugged. “That one’s not for sale.”

“Yes.” Castiel finally found his voice. “That one’s my gift to Dean.” He leaned closer to the man.

“So you’re giving a man you barely know a priceless piece of art?” Crowley narrowed his eyes.

“He’s worth it.” Castiel smiled.

“Aww. Honey.” Dean gushed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Castiel flushed. 

“What’s this about giving away my work?” Gabriel came to join the group.

“Your brother is giving Fire to his new boyfriend.” Crowley sneered the last word. 

“Gabe, it’s great to see you.” Dean moved away from Castiel to hug the newcomer. “Dean.” He whispered in his ear.

“Umm…” Gabriel shot his brother a questioning glance. The look on his face pleaded with him to just go with it. “It’s good to see you too Dean. Are you enjoying the show?”

“Much more than I thought I would.” Dean answered honestly; he was intrigued by the whole situation. 

“Great, great. How about you Crowley?” Gabe turned to the other man and asked out of habit. He’d had to be nice to him for his brother’s sake. 

“Smashing as always Gabriel. I’m glad I ran into you. I’m having a party next weekend and Chuck Shurley will be there.”

“Really?” Gabe’s eyes got huge. Chuck Shurley was one of the biggest and most respected art critics in the world.

“You’ll probably want your manager there as well.” Crowley turned his attention back to Castiel.

“You should definitely come.” Abaddon turned to Castiel as well. She made a show of cuddling up more closely to Crowley as she said it. “You can see what I’ve done with the place.” She giggled.

Castiel stood speechless. With the homewrecker taunting him, he felt like he was dying inside and wanted to crawl into a hole. Dean again came to his rescue; sort of.

“We’d love to come.” Dean put his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close. Castiel felt himself flush from the contact. “Wouldn’t we Cass?” Dean shortened his name, not remembering how to say it correctly.

Castiel looked into his brother’s excited and pleading face and had to agree.

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Castiel put his arm around Dean’s waist, more for stability than anything else. He saw Crowley’s eyes darken at the gesture; was that jealousy he saw?

“Good then. My house, Saturday at six.” Crowley walked away without another word. Abaddon looked back, and with a wicked smirk, waved at Castiel.

“Well that was fun.” Dean remarked when they were out of earshot; he kept his arm around Castiel.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or strangle you.” Castiel whispered back.

“Those can’t be the only two options gorgeous.” Dean winked.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“No, but you can tell me over coffee.” Dean suggested.

“Chuck Shurley!” Gabe could no longer contain his excitement. “I’m gonna meet Chuck Shurley. If he likes my stuff… This could really make my career. Thank you so much for agreeing to this Cassie. You don’t know how much this means to me. I have to go find  
Kali.” He rushed off to inform his girlfriend. 

“What am I going to do?” While Castiel pondered his situation, suddenly Dean tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together. Castiel felt the electric heat between them immediately. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

“They keep watching.” Dean whispered. “I just thought I’d give them something to look at. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Dean winked and Castiel’s stomach flipped. “So coffee?” 

“I don’t know.” Castiel was torn. Part of him wanted to go home and cry and part of him wanted to go with this gorgeous man.

“Come on. We’ll go find your brother and tell him we’re leaving.” Dean grinned, pulling Castiel closer. “Besides I think your ex and that bitch need to see us leave together. We can take separate cars and meet at Biggerson’s.” 

Dean took his hand, without waiting for him to agree, and pulled him in the direction Gabe had gone. Crowley’s eyes darkened as he watched them. They found Gabe excitedly talking to a group of his friends.

“Hey Gabe, great show man. Me and Cass are taking off now. Don’t forget that he bought me Fire.”

“Umm.” Gabe looked at his brother who nodded. “Thanks for coming.” He patted Dean on the back and then hugged Castiel so that he could whisper in his ear. “He’s a hottie. Have fun and call me tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded and let Dean lead him out of the building.

“Where’s your car?” Dean asked and the other man took the lead. “This is a pimp car Cass.” He laughed upon seeing Castiel’s gold Lincoln Continental. “Why the hell do you drive this?”

“I happen to like my car.” Castiel defended. “Why? What do you drive?” 

“I’ll show you.” Still holding his hand, Dean took him a few cars down and showed him his Impala. “Now this is a car.”

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel ran his hand along the hood. “But I still like my car.” Dean chuckled. 

“So I’ll see you at Biggerson’s.” Dean again pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. “You never know who’s watching.” He whispered. With a smile he got into his car and waited for Castiel to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean arrived first and waited by his car for the other man. Castiel pulled into the spot next to him and he came around to open his door. Dean again grabbed his hand as they made their way inside. He chose a table in the back, away from the other patrons. They ordered coffee and the waitress brought it immediately.

“So Cass Novak, right?” Dean started.

“It’s Castiel.” The man corrected.

“Yeah, I’m gonna call you Cass.” Dean’s smile did things to Castiel’s stomach. “Do you remember my name?”

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel answered.

“We’re off to a great start.” Dean chuckled. “So what do you do?”

“I’m an accountant. I have my own small firm.”

“Wow, that’s great man. I’m a mechanic at my uncle’s body shop. Your ex said something about you being your brother’s manager.”

“I do help my brother with the business side of things. He doesn’t trust anyone else and he can’t do it himself. Gabe just wants to be free to paint.”

“That sounds like the life; to be free and just do what you love.” Dean was looking right at him. The man had the most amazing green eyes and Castiel found himself getting lost in them. 

“So.” Castiel pulled himself together. “What brought you to the show?”

“My sister in law, Jess, is a huge fan of your brother’s. Man she’s gonna be so jealous that I met him. Anyway Sam, that’s my brother, and I came to see if we could get something for her birthday. But she called and he had to bail, something about her not feeling well. I decided to stay and help him out. I’m glad I did.” Dean winked with a sexy smile. 

“I am too.” Castiel admitted. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had not been there.” 

“Yeah, about that. What’s the story there?” Dean leaned forward with interest. Just thinking about it brought tears to Castiel’s eyes. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to hear my problems.” He sniffed.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I’m your boyfriend remember. You can tell me anything.” He joked. 

“You’re a complete stranger.” Castiel reminded him. 

“Sometimes a stranger is just what you need. You can tell me anything and it won’t affect your life. I’m not gonna judge you cause I don’t know anything about you. And I’m not gonna tell anyone because, hell, who would I tell. We don’t exactly run in the same circles. You can vent freely. Plus I’ve been known to give some pretty good advice, and it would be completely unbiased.” Castiel looked at him skeptically. A tear rolled down his cheek. “Come on. If it hurts enough to cry about, you should probably talk to someone about it.” 

“You’re right.” Castiel tried to control the barrage of tears. “I can’t tell my brother.”

“Tell me about this Crowley guy.” Dean urged. “What’s he like?”

“Charming. He can have you eating out of his hand in under five minutes. He just says and does all the right things.”

“Is that why you fell for him?”

“Yes. It was like I was under a spell. He was so great in the beginning; we were real partners in everything. I’d never been happier.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s an antique dealer, but he dreams of being mayor. He’s a major behind the scenes political player and investor.”

“So he’s good looking, charming, wealthy and ambitious. No wonder you fell for him. He sounds perfect.”

“He was.” Castiel sighed.

“When did it get not so great?” Dean wondered.

“Things changed after I moved in.” Castiel took a deep shaky breath. 

“How?”

“He got very demanding, things had to be done his way; there was no more compromise.” Castiel sniffed. “Then he got jealous, and condescending, and sometimes downright mean.”

“How was he mean?” Castiel could see Dean’s jaw clench with the question. 

“Sometimes he called me names and sometimes we fought.”

“Did he ever hit you” Castiel looked away.

“Is that why you left?”

“Sadly no.”

“Why the hell not?” Dean all but yelled.

“Because.” Castiel’s tears flowed again. “I loved him. We had our good days and they were amazing. I couldn’t leave him. If I did I would be alone forever.”

“What?” Dean made a face.

“I’m never going to find anyone that loves me like he did.”

“That’s probably a good thing Cass.” Dean put his hand over Castiel’s where it rested on the table top.

“That I’m going to be alone? No one else is going to put up with me.” Castiel repeated what Crowley had told him a thousand times.

“That sounds like him talking. What’s so wrong with you?” Dean squeezed his hand.

“I’m a mess.” Castiel cried. “I ask too many stupid questions, I don’t understand most references, I’m too needy when it comes to affection, I’m weak and spineless and practically worthless. Should I go on?” He put his head down.

“Hey now.” Dean lifted his chin. “Is that the kind of shit he told you?” Castiel nodded. “That fucking asshole. I hate men who do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take a beautiful, fragile soul and try to break it.”

“That’s not what he did.” Castiel defended. “ He just pointed out my flaws.”

“Everyone has flaws Cass. Your precious Crowley has huge ones, believe me.”

“He cheated on me.” Castiel softly admitted.

“Is that why you left?”

“No. The first time I forgave him, the second time I pretended it never happened and the third time…”

“Please tell me you left.” Dean cut him off.

“I didn’t leave Dean. He threw me out for that redheaded homewrecking slut.” Fresh tears appeared. “No warning. One day he came home and told me to pack my bags and get out; that he was leaving me for her. Like the last two years meant nothing.”

“Sounds like she did you a favor.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Castiel patted his eyes with the napkins Dean handed him. “It feels like they ripped out my heart and destroyed my one chance at happiness.”

“But were you really happy?” Dean questioned. “With the beatings and the name calling and the belittling and the cheating. Should I go on?”

“No. I never thought about it like that.” Castiel pondered the idea. “Maybe it would be better to be alone.”

“I don’t know about that, but it’s definitely better not to be with him.” Dean caught his gaze and their eyes locked. “As for being single forever, well it didn’t take you long to find a new boyfriend.” That sexy grin appeared again.

“You’re not my boyfriend.” Castiel said almost regretfully.

“For now I am. And don’t tell anyone otherwise.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, there’s no way I’m letting you go to that party alone.”

“You’ll go with me?” Castiel asked incredulously.

“Of course I will. I got you into that mess, I plan on helping you out.”

“Oh thank god. I was already dreading what to tell them about your absence.” Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “If you do this for me, I’ll have Gabe paint something special for your sister.” He looked deeply into his companions intense emerald eyes. “Wait, why are you doing this?”

“You seemed desperate…”

“Thanks a lot.” Castiel said sadly.

“For help.” Dean finished. “And I’m all about rescuing damsels in distress. Now that I know the full story, well, a hero’s work is never done.” He winked. “That is, unless you don’t think I’m good enough to show up your ex.”

“Of course you are. Their jaws dropped when they saw you. You’re absolutely gorgeous and you know it.” Castiel said then blushed. “ I mean…”

“That you think I’m gorgeous.” Dean chuckled. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.” Castiel’s blush deepened. “Anyway, if we’re gonna pass for a couple, we’re gonna have to get to know one another.” Castiel could only nod. “Great. How about dinner? You wanna eat here or somewhere else?”

“We’re already here.” Castiel shrugged. Dean smiled and summoned their waitress. “So are you seeing anyone? I mean is there someone in your life that we have to explain this to?” He prayed the answer was no. He really wanted Dean to be unattached.

“I’m single.” Dean chuckled. “My last relationship ended six months ago.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“You just told me every detail of your personal life. You can pretty much ask me anything.” Dean again took Castiel’s hand when he turned red with embarrassment. 

“I haven’t even told my brother that. I can’t believe I told you.”

“Hey you had to tell someone and I’m here for you. I’m invested now.” Dean squeezed the hand he was holding. “And to answer your question, I broke up with my last girlfriend when I found out all she wanted was a father for her son. She’d go out with the girls all the time and leave me at home with the kid. I did not sign on to be a live in babysitter.”

“Do you not want kids?” Castiel asked as their burgers were set before them.

“No, I love kids. I want a few someday, you know, when I find the right person. With Lisa, by the end we were basically roommates and I felt like the hired help. It was nowhere near as bad as your situation, but still not a good one to be in.”

“I’m sorry Dean. That doesn’t sound like much fun either.” Castiel remarked and Dean caressed the side of his hand with his thumb before digging into his food. 

“It wasn’t, but it’s over now and it’s time to move on. Just like you.”

“So girlfriend, huh?”

“I’m bi if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t… um, I mean, um…” Castiel stammered.

“It’s okay Cass.” Dean grinned. “These are the kind of things boyfriends should know.”

“We’re not…”

“So how old are you?” Dean cut him off.

“Thirty one.” He answered, shaking his head. 

“I’m twenty seven. Family?”

“Just Gabe. My mother died when I was born and my father just took off. Gabe raised me.”

“I’m sorry man.” Dean was quiet for a moment.

“Um, how about you?”

“My mom died in a house fire when I was four and my dad died in a car accident last year. It’s just Sammy and Jess now.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Their eyes locked and neither man could look away. 

“So how did we meet?” Dean broke the spell.

“What do you mean?” Castiel looked confused. 

“We can’t tell everyone we met tonight, so how did we meet?”

“You came into my office.” Castiel suggested.

“It should be really cute or romantic.” Dean corrected. 

“I’m unsure.” Castiel shook his head.

“How did you meet Crowley?” Dean wanted to know.

“He came to look at one of my brother’s paintings.”

“Okay, well ours has to be better than that. I know, how about this, where do you go for coffee?”

“Corner Cafe.” Castiel answered.

“Do you go with anyone?”

“No alone. That’s my “me” time.”

“Great. The coffee shop mixed up our orders and we started talking because you think I’m gorgeous and you have the most incredible blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” Castiel blushed at the statement. “So, this party we’re going to, what’s the dress code?”

“Black tie if I know Fergus.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. My wardrobe’s really not black tie friendly. Would you go with me to rent something tomorrow?”

“Only if you let me pay.” Castiel offered.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m the reason you need it, so I should pay for it.” He insisted.

“Wow. My very own sugar daddy.” Dean laughed. “I can buy my own clothes Cass.”

“I’m serious Dean. You’re doing me a favor, I should…”

“We can fight about it tomorrow. What time is good for you?”

“I get off at six.”

“I’ll take off early to go home and shower. Wanna meet me at my place?”

“Okay.” Castiel agreed.

“Let me see your phone.” Castiel handed it over and after fiddling with it for a minute, Dean handed it back. He’d added his number and address to Castiel’s contacts; making sure to put a heart emoji by his name. With a small smile, he hit the call button so that   
Dean would have his number as well. “I really hate to break this up, but I have to be at work by six.”

“Oh.” Castiel exclaimed when he checked the time. It was well after midnight; he and Dean had been talking for hours. “I guess we should call it a night.”

Dean paid their bill and walked Castiel out to his car. Once there, he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Castiel melted into his warmth, it had been a very emotionally charged night. 

“Goodnight Cass.” Dean kissed his lips gently. “Until tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Monday seemed to drag on. Castiel had been slammed with clients; he’d seen ten people since opening that morning. Then Gabe stopped by for lunch.

“Who was the hottie last night?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

“His name is Dean.” Castiel supplied.

“And where have you been hiding him?”

“We haven’t been seeing each other long.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing a date? I thought you were still moping around over Crowley. I’m glad to see that you’ve moved on.”

“Yeah well.” Castiel shrugged.

“Come on, you can tell me all about him at lunch.” Gabe drug Castiel out of the office and out to his little red sports car. “So how’d you meet?”

“Umm…” Castiel blushed and thought quickly. Should he tell his brother the truth? “We met at the coffee shop I go to.” He repeated the story that Dean had concocted. “I wasn’t ready to start anything, but Dean is special.”

“Come on my man. Crowley dropped you two months ago. It’s time you moved on.” Gabe smiled. “I’m happy as hell for you. Have I mentioned how hot he is?”

“Yeah. Abaddon commented on that too. She basically said that he was way too good looking for me.” Castiel shook his head.

“That bitch.”

Dean was the topic of the entire lunch conversation, with Castiel telling his brother everything he knew about the man.

“Oh.” Castiel said on the way back. “His sister in law’s birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you’d paint something for her. You’re her favorite artist.”

“Already trying to impress the family. You must really like this guy.” Gabe chuckled. “Tell you what, find out what she likes and I’ll paint something incredible. As an added bonus, I’ll even deliver it.”

“Thanks Gabe. You’re the best.”

Gabe dropped him off about ten minutes later.

“So when are you seeing him again?” Gabe questioned. 

“Tonight.”

“Great, tell lover boy I said hi.” Just then Castiel’s phone went off. He checked it and smiled. Gabe grabbed his phone. “I know that smile. Oh, it’s Dean. How are you today sexy?” He read.

“Give me my phone Gabriel.” Castiel shook his head and took it back. “I’ll see you on Saturday.” He got out and walked inside; at his desk, he sent a quick reply.

To Dean   
From Castiel  
Just a busy day.

To Cass   
From Dean  
Too busy for lunch?

To Dean   
From Castiel  
Just got back from lunch with Gabe. I have great news, but I’ll tell you tonight in person

To Cass  
From Dean  
Too bad. Can’t wait to see you.

Castiel stared at his phone. What did that mean? Did Dean like him? No, that couldn’t be it. Someone like Dean would never like someone like him; Abaddon was right. He frowned at his phone. Was Dean messing with him?

To Dean  
From Castiel  
Lol.

To Cass  
From Dean  
I wasn’t kidding.

Castiel’s next client arrived so he had no time to ponder the words that made his heart pound. He sent one last text to Dean telling him that he just got busy and would see him that evening.

At five fifty eight, Castiel pulled up to Dean’s apartment complex and made his way to the man’s door. Dean opened with a sexy smile.

“Hey Cass.” Castiel’s heart sped up at the nickname only he used.

“Hello Dean.” Dean kissed his cheek and his body heated. “Ready?” He managed to keep his voice even.

Dean grabbed his hand, led him out to the Impala, and helped him in. The radio blared when he turned the key.

“Sorry man.” Dean apologized and turned it down. “This is my favorite song.” Simple Man was playing. He sang softly along as he drove to the local suit rental shop.

A tall lanky man named Garth came to assist them. He measured Dean and then brought them several suits to try on, then left them alone.

“Oh my.” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat when Dean came out of the dressing room. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black bow tie.

“You like?” Dean grinned.

“You look incredible.” Castiel blushed. 

“Do I even need to try on the rest?” Dean looked at himself in the mirror and really liked what he saw.

“I think this is the one.” Castiel agreed coming to stand next to him, adjusting his tie. Their eyes locked and held. He felt his head start to swim.

“Need any help over here?” Garth arrived, interrupting the mood.

“Nope. We have it under control.” Dean winked at Castiel and then turned to Garth with a smile. “We’re ready to check out.”

“Very good Sir. I’ll meet you in the front.” Then the two were alone again.

“Well that didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” Dean turned back to his companion. “What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” He was again looking into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel could only shrug. “Think about it. Be right back.”

While Dean went back to the dressing room to change, Castiel put his cool hands to his heated face.

“Calm down Castiel.” He instructed himself. Dean was having an odd effect on him. Making him want things he couldn’t have and wasn’t ready for. It had been two months and he still cried himself to sleep every night. Last night had been different though; last   
night he’d thought of Dean.

“Ready?” Dean cut through his thoughts. Castiel just nodded and followed him to the registers. He pulled out his credit card and Castiel stopped him.

“What are you doing? I said I was paying for this.”

“No, we decided to fight about it today.” Dean chuckled. “Let me pay for the suit and you can pay for the rest of the evening.”

“And what are we doing for the rest of the evening?”

“I decided that you’re taking me to dinner.” Dean smiled. Castiel froze. Did this Adonis just invite him to dinner? Was this a date or just about the ruse they were involved in? “Unless you have other plans.”

“No. No other plans.” He didn’t want to lay in bed and cry over Fergus anymore. “I’d love to take you to dinner.”

“Great.” God the man’s smile could light up a room, Castiel thought when Dean grinned. “How about that steakhouse down on Main?”

“I’ve been meaning to give that a try.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

“They’ve got some really awesome food.” Dean confirmed.

They paid and Dean grabbed his hand on the way to the Impala. Castiel had to admit that he liked it; holding hands with Dean made him feel warm and secure. The drive to the restaurant was a short one spent in comfortable silence; their hands still intertwined.

“So you said that you had some great news?” Dean asked after they ordered. 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Castiel smiled broadly. “Not only did Gabe agree to do a painting for your sister in law, Jess, right?” Dean nodded.

“You remembered.” He said happily.

“Of course.” Castiel blushed. He’d memorized every word the other man had said. “And your brother’s name is Sam.” Once again Dean nodded with a bright smile. “Anyway, Gabe told me to find out what she likes and he’ll paint that. Also, he said he would hand   
deliver it.”

“What? Jess is going to get to meet Gabriel Novak. She’s gonna flip.” Dean shook his head with a laugh. I’m totally gonna be the favorite brother now. Thank you so much for this Cass.” Dean leaned across the table and lightly kissed his cheek. Castiel’s flesh burned where Dean’s lips had been. 

“When is Jess’s birthday?” Castiel wondered.

“It’s on the twenty fourth.” Dean covered Castiel’s hand, which lay on the table, with his own and caressed the side with his thumb. “The same day as mine.”

“Dean?” Dean looked up and was surprised to see Sam and Jess walking in.

“Hey guys.” Dean got up to hug them.

“And who do we have here?” Jess smiled with an approving look.

“This is my boyfriend Cass.” Castiel was stunned and his eyes widened. He’d just introduced him as his boyfriend to his family. What the hell did that mean? “Cass, this is Sammy and Jess.” 

“Hello.” Castiel pulled himself together and shook their hands. He guessed Dean was serious when he said he didn’t want anyone to know this wasn’t real. 

“Is this a private date or do you mind if we join you?” Jess asked as their food was served. Dean looked questioningly at Castiel. 

“No.” Castiel answered. “Please sit.” Sam and Jess placed their orders with the waitress before she left.

“So Cass tell us about you.” Sam smiled, noticing the way his brother looked at the dark haired, blue eyed man.

“Well…” Castiel repeated the basic information he’d given Dean, leaving out the part about being Gabriel Novak’s brother; he wanted that to be a surprise. Then he told the made up story of their meeting when Jess asked. 

“What a cute story.” She gushed then turned to her brother in law. “Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?”

“It’s still new.” Dean took Castiel’s hand again. “I didn’t want to jinx anything.” He shrugged as the couple’s salads came.

Throughout dinner Castiel learned a lot about Dean; Sam loved to tell stories about his brother. Castiel paid rapt attention. He was sure that Dean learned just as much about him as Jess was incredibly through in her questioning.

“We should all go out this weekend.” Sam suggested. “We could go to the Roadhouse to play some pool.”

“Sounds like fun Sammy, but me and Cass have to go to a fancy party.”

“Really?” Sam questioned knowing that his brother wasn’t the fancy party type. “Where?”

“Fergus Crowley’s.” Dean shrugged.

“No way.” Sam’s eyes held envy. “He’s a client at the law firm I intern for. It’s rumored that he’s running for mayor. And you’re going to a party at his house? How?”

“Cass knows him.” Dean shrugged again.

“Wow.” Sam said.

“I guess we should get going.” Dean said when the check arrived. 

“We’ll have to do something soon.” Jess stated and the brother’s nodded. Jess wrapped Dean in a hug and whispered in his ear. “I like him.” She then turned to Castiel. “It was a pleasure to meet you Cass.” Sam said his goodbyes as well; he felt much the same as   
his wife. 

Dean held Castiel’s hand out to the car.

“Why did you tell them that I’m your boyfriend?” Castiel asked once Dean started the car. He’d been dying to ask all night.

“Because you are.” Dean shrugged.

“We’re not…”

“Sure we are.” Dean cut him off. “At least until this is all over. We have Crowley’s party, then my birthday and then Jess’s party.”

“You want to keep this up until your sister in law’s party?” Castiel asked incredulously. 

“Short answer is yes.” Dean winked and Castiel’s heart thudded. 

“What’s the long answer?” He wondered.

“Jess keeps trying to set me up with her friends and having you around prevents that. I’ve been on way too many blind dates and set ups to last a lifetime. If you think about it, you’d be doing me a huge favor too. Besides, what would your ex think if we broke up   
right after his party?” 

“You’re right.” Castiel cleared his throat. “I guess we did make commitments.” Dean smiled at that.

When they arrived at Dean’s, he got out, raced around to open Castiel’s door and helped him out. Castiel’s car was parked right next to him; they were in the tight space between them.

“Goodnight Dean.” Castiel whispered, digging his keys out of the pocket of his long tan trench coat. Dean closed the door then locked him in place with one arm on either side of him.

“Goodnight Cass.” He whispered back, lowering his head until their lips were just inches apart.

Castiel’s heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe. Was Dean going to kiss him? He could feel his warm breath against his skin and all he could think about was how badly he wanted that.

“Thanks for dinner. I had a great time.” Dean’s hushed tone was sexy as hell and it sent shivers through Castiel.

“Me too.” He unconsciously leaned closer, just millimeters separated them. Castiel was sure that Dean could hear his heart beating.

Suddenly Dean’s lips were on his; one hand in his unruly dark hair, the other around his waist. It was gentle at first, Dean pressed several light kisses onto his lips before Castiel opened to him and he slipped his tongue inside. Electric currents surged through   
Castiel’s body at that first touch. He moaned as the other man explored his mouth, putting his own arms around him and pulling him closer. Never had a kiss been that intense and Castiel couldn’t help but want more. He was breathless by the time Dean pulled back; desire easy to read in his eyes. He saw the same look in his partner’s green ones.

“I should go inside before I do something I shouldn’t.” Dean said huskily.

“Like what?” Castiel’s voice was breathy.

“Beg you to stay.” Dean said, caressing his cheek. “We’re not there yet. Goodnight Cass.” He kissed him again softly and walked away. 

Castiel shakily got into his car. Behind the wheel he took several deep breaths to calm himself before he drove home. Today had been one hell of a day.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed uneventfully for Castiel. Work kept him too busy to really ponder his situation. Dean texted him every day just to ask him how he was and let him know that he was thinking about him. Each text somehow mended a little piece of his broken heart. Dean was so sweet and thoughtful; Castiel was sure that he was an incredible boyfriend when he was in a real relationship. He knew he was lucky to have met him. Dean would never know how much it meant to him that he was coming with him to Fergus’s party.

Friday, around noon, there was a knock on his office door. Expecting it to be Gabe, he called out for him to come in. Instead there stood Dean, clad in blue coveralls with a small streak of grease on his cheek, smiling and holding two bags from the local burger joint. He was more handsome than any man had a right to be.

“I thought I’d treat you to lunch today.” Dean walked in and sat the bag on his desk. He pulled Castiel into a hug. “How’s it going Cass?”

“I am well.” Castiel answered pulling back. “How about you?”

“I’m awesome man. Hey Sammy and Jess invited me to dinner tonight, do you wanna go? Jess makes the best fried chicken and her desserts are to die for.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Castiel took a bite out of his burger.

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure I should get too close to your family.” Castiel leaned across and wiped the spot from Dean’s cheek with his napkin.

“They really like you Cass. Jess told me to make sure I brought you. You have to go.” Dean insisted. “Besides, what else are you going to do tonight?”

“What if I had a date?”

“Impossible. I’m your boyfriend and you’re not the cheating type.” Dean shrugged.

“You’re not really my boyfriend.” Castiel reminded, but Dean blew him off.

“Really, what are your plans?” 

“I was going to go home, eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and soak in a nice hot bath.”

“We’re changing that to my brother’s, a real meal and we’ll discuss the bath later.” Dean winked.

“Okay.” He relented, powerless to disagree.

During the forty five minutes lunch break, they shared more tidbits about their lives.

“What do you do for fun?” Dean asked.

“I haven’t had any fun in a while.” Castiel confessed. “Until the other night with you.”

“How do you spend your time then?” Dean wondered.

“Working and helping Gabe.” He answered.

“And when you’re not doing that?”

“Nothing.” Castiel said sadly, looking down.

“What do you mean? Everyone does something.”

“I haven’t been feeling up for it the last few months.”

“And how long ago did you and Crowley break up?”

“Two months.” Castiel hung his head.

“I see.” Dean had finished his food and came around the desk to lift his chin. “We’ve got to get you out of this funk. You’re definitely coming with me tonight. Give me your address so I can pick you up.” Castiel wrote it on a piece of paper and passed it to him.   
Dean lightly kissed his lips. “I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you later.” Castiel could only nod as Dean left with a smile.

Castiel left work just after six. Dean was already waiting in his driveway when he finally arrived home. Dean got out with a smile and opened the door for him.

“Hey Cass.”

“Hello Dean.” 

“How was your day?” Dean asked as Castiel grabbed his briefcase and climbed out of his Lincoln.

“Long.” He sighed walking towards the door with Dean at his side. “My secretary over booked me for the afternoon. I was swamped. Please come in.”

“Nice house.” Dean commented.

“It belongs to my friend Anna. She’s doing some missionary work in Jerusalem for the next six months and she said I could stay here until I find a place.”

“I have to tell you something.” Dean had come across a picture of Anna with some friends. “In the spirit of honesty, which is what I want for us, I went out with Anna.”

“What?” Castiel couldn’t believe his ears.

“We went out a few times, but she wasn’t looking for anything real.” 

“Did you sleep with her?” Castiel wanted to know.

“Yes. I hope that’s not a deal breaker.” Dean said quietly. “Please don’t be mad.”

“We’re not really together.” Castiel reminded again, still for some reason jealousy shot through him. “I have no right to be mad at you for something that happened before we even met.” Dean looked relieved.

“I just wanted to be the one to tell you. I’ll always be honest with you Cass.” 

“I appreciate that. Now I should shower and change. Make yourself at home. I think there are a few beers in the fridge.”

“Okay but hurry. Dinner starts in forty five minutes and Jess hates it when I’m late.”

Castiel took a quick shower then threw on a pair of slacks and a white button down. He was ready in fifteen minutes.

“Do I look okay?” He asked his companion.

“Sexy as always.” Dean said with a smile. “Let’s go.”

Sam lived just across town so it took another fifteen minutes to get there. Jess was just setting the table when they arrived.

“Smells great Sis.” Dean kissed her cheek.

“Cass, we’re so glad you could come.” She hugged the man. 

“Thank you for inviting me. Dean’s right; it smells delicious.” Castiel complimented. “Anything I can do to help?”

“No. It’s all under control.” She smiled. “Please sit.” Sam began to bring out fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn.

As they ate Castiel learned that Sam was in law school and that Jess was a nurse. They’d met in college and had been married for a year.

“Okay.” Dean finally said when Jess got up to get the dessert. “What’s the big news?”

“Well…” Sam and Jess looked at one another with a smile then Jess put her hand on her stomach.

“You’re not!” Dean jumped up and ran to her. 

“Yep.” Sam replied.

“Eight weeks.” Jess confirmed.

“Oh my god!” Dean was practically screaming with joy. He pulled Sam into a bear hug. “I can’t believe it. You’re gonna be a daddy man.” 

“Congratulations.” Castiel put in when the commotion had died down.

“Did you hear that Cass? I’m gonna be an uncle.” Dean had come back to his seat and pulled Castiel into a hug as well.

“That’s wonderful Dean. You’ll make an amazing uncle.”

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the baby. Castiel found himself caught up in the excitement as well.

“Wow.” Dean said when they were alone in his car on the way back to Castiel’s. “I can't believe my baby brother’s gonna be a daddy.”

“That is amazing.” Castiel looked over at Dean, studying him for a moment. “Why did your family invite me over for such a personal moment?” He wanted to know. “We’re not really…”

“They really like you.” Dean cut him off again.

“I’ve only met them once.” Castiel looked skeptical.

“I might talk about you sometimes.” Dean admitted pulling into Castiel’s driveway. “Can I come in?”

“Okay.” Castiel said softly.

They got out and walked inside. Castiel went to the fridge and got them both a beer. They then settled on the couch. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Castiel asked.

“Nope. You?”

“I’m freaking out a little.” He admitted and Dean grabbed his hand.

“It’s all going to be okay. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

“Thank you Dean.”

“That’s what boyfriend’s are for.”

“We’re not…” Dean cut him off with a kiss. He kissed him until the need for air put an end to it, then he kissed him again. Dean laid back on the couch and pulled Castiel on top of him. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection pressing against his stomach and his own straining against his zipper. He let out a little moan and felt Dean smile. Dean moved to his neck.

“Dean.” Castiel breathed out.

“God Cass.” He whispered in his ear. Desire mirrored in their eyes. “How about that bath?”

“What?” Castiel tried to pull himself back to reality.

“Your bath. I want to help you take it.” 

“Okay.” Castiel got off Dean as gracefully as he could and led the way to his bathroom.

Dean set the water temperature and found some bubbles. Once that was done, he went back to Castiel, kissing him again.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Dean unbuttoned his white dress shirt, kissing down his chest. He ran his hands over the muscles there and Castiel shivered. Dean pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then his hands drifted to the waistband of his slacks. 

He undid the button and helped Castiel out of them. Dean pulled his own shirt over his head and Castiel couldn’t help but let his hands roam over those hard muscles as Dean kissed him once more. “Get in the tub.” Dean left the room.

A little confused, Castiel took off his underwear and sank down into the warm bubbly water; he let out a loud sigh of relief. Dean returned with two more beers and handed one to Castiel.

“Thank you.” Dean’s smile was breathtaking. He sank to his knees next to the tub, which was a large clawfoot kind, and began to massage his shoulders.

“Ohh.” Castiel leaned into his touch.

“Feel good?” Dean asked after a little while.

“Very.” He all but moaned as Dean kneaded the sore muscles of his neck. “This is amazing Dean.”

“I’m glad. You seemed like you had a really long day, you need to relax.”

“What about you? I’m sure you had a long day too.”

“Me? Nah, I’m good. My job is like playing to me.” 

“What did you do today?” Castiel inquired.

“Finished rebuilding a sixty eight Camaro.”

“Ohh.” Castiel moaned when Dean hit a particularly good spot. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It took about three weeks; the guy totaled it.”

“Maybe we should trade places.” Castiel chuckled. “It sounds like you worked harder than I did. I sat behind a desk crunching numbers all day.”

“Hunched over a computer. Your neck has to be killing you.” Dean caressed his nape. “As much as I’d love to have your hands on me, this is just for you baby.” He leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s cheek.

A warmth settled in his chest when Dean called him baby and his stomach flipped. After a few more minutes, Dean dipped his hand in the bath water.

“It’s getting cold. Do you want me to reheat it or are you ready to get out?”

“I think I’m ready to get out.” Castiel tried to keep his voice steady. He wasn’t ready for the way Dean was affecting him.

“I’ll wait for you in the living room.” Dean picked up his shirt as he exited.

Castiel dried off quickly then went to his room to pull on a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms. He grabbed a plain white tee shirt and brought it with him. When he saw that Dean had dressed, he started to put it on.

“Wait.” Dean stopped him. “I wasn’t done yet. Bed or couch?”

“For what?” Castiel questioned.

“The rest of your massage.” Dean winked.

“Bed.” Castiel’s throat was suddenly dry. What would the rest entail?

“Lead the way.” Dean took his hand with a smile. “Now lay face down in the center of the bed.” He said when they reached Castiel’s temporary room. Castiel complied and Dean climbed in next to him.

Castiel was in heaven; Dean’s hands were amazing. First he’d lightly ran his fingertips over Castiel’s bare skin. Then he started on his lower back and oh god did it feel good. He closed his eyes and let all the tension leave his body.

“Feeling relaxed yet?” Dean asked in a hushed tone.

“Yes.” Castiel was fighting hard to keep his eyes open, his voice was just a whisper. 

“Are you still freaking out about the party?” Dean’s hands still glided over his skin.

“Not right now.” Castiel yawned.

“Sounds like it’s bed time for you.” Dean chuckled. “Wanna walk me out or do you want me to lock up so you can stay in bed?”

“I’ll walk you out.” Castiel stretched and yawned again. “Sorry, I’m just super relaxed. Nothing has ever felt that good.”

“Just wait.” Dean smiled and winked while Castiel blushed. “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

“It was my pleasure Dean.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean assured at the door, pulling Castiel into a breathtaking kiss that made his knees weak. “Bye Cass.” He grinned as he walked to his car. 

“Heaven help me.” Castiel said as he leaned against the door, watching Dean drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke well after noon to the sound of a text message. Reluctantly he pulled from his sweet dream about Dean and reached for his phone. It was Gabe saying that he’d be at Castiel’s around five thirty. He got out of bed, took a long shower, and then went to make breakfast. Another message came through while he was eating.

To Cass   
From Dean  
Hey Beautiful. Can’t wait to see you all dressed up tonight.

To Dean  
From Castiel  
Looking forward to seeing you too.

Castiel hit send and went back to his food. Suddenly it hit him what today was and his heart was in his throat. What was he doing? He had no business going to his ex’s house; his house until two months ago. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t watch Abaddon flaunt her relationship with Fergus. It would kill him. He had to go though, for Gabe. This could be his big break. He couldn’t tell his brother how he was feeling. Gabe was convinced that he’d moved on. There was only one person that might understand.

To Dean  
From Castiel  
I’m completely freaking out.

A reply came almost instantly.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Don’t worry. I’ve got you.

To Dean  
From Castiel  
What if I can’t do this?

To Cass  
From Dean  
I’m on my way.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug when he answered.

“It’s all going to be okay. I’ve got you.” Dean whispered over and over, holding Castiel close as he cried. When he finally had the other man calm, he moved them to the couch. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I can be around Fergus and Abaddon. It was hard enough at the art show and our interaction only lasted five minutes. How am I supposed to make it through a whole night?”

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“Yes I do.” Castiel sighed heavily.

“Okay then, you keep your focus on me.” Dean told him. “I promise I won’t leave your side.”

“What am I doing?” Castiel shook his head. “Fergus is going to see right through us. He’ll know we’re not together. He knows I could never attract someone as perfect as you.”

“Come on now. No more talk like that.” Dean forced him to look at him. “You are so much more incredible than you know Cass. So much better than he made you believe.” Their gazes held for a few moments. “And anyway, there’s nothing to see through. We are dating.”

“We’re not…” 

“Until everything is settled we are.” Dean reminded then smiled. “So you think I’m perfect, huh?”

“I’m being serious Dean.”

“So am I Cass. It’s all gonna be fine. We’ll go, make your brother’s dreams come true, then come back here and I’ll help you relax.” Dean held him for a long while. “Feeling better?”

“Yes.” And he did, somewhat. Being in Dean’s arms was comforting and he almost forgot why he was upset.

“Good. I’m going to run out to my car and grab my stuff. I hope it’s okay if I shower here.”

“Of course.” The thought of Dean naked and wet caused his groin to tighten. Dean kissed him lightly then went to get his belongings. Castiel sat there thinking about what the other man was doing to him. He was hyper aware of his attraction to him. Dean was, in fact, perfect. He was sweet, considerate, understanding, and not to mention gorgeous. But now was not the time to start something; his heart was in a million little pieces. Besides, it wasn’t like Dean really liked him; this was all just pretend he reminded himself. But those kisses, those seemed real. 

“Cass.” Dean cut into his thoughts. “We have a few hours until the party and it looks like you didn’t finish breakfast, do you want me to make you something?”

“My stomach is in knots. I doubt I’ll be able to eat.”

“You have to.” Dean insisted. “We’re going to a party, parties usually involve drinking; I can’t have you wasting away on me tonight.” He was already in the kitchen going through the refrigerator and cabinets. With a sigh, Castiel joined him. “How about a sandwich?”

Castiel agreed. They talked while Dean prepared the food and while they ate; mostly Dean telling Castiel funny work stories to get his mind off everything. It worked; by the time they’d finished lunch, he had him laughing. 

“I love your laugh.” Dean told Castiel, who blushed. “ I love it when you blush too.” He commented causing Castiel to turn a deeper shade of red. Dean stroked his cheek, looking directly into his eyes then tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together. “We should go get ready. Your brother will be here in about an hour. Wanna shower together to save time?”

“Um…” Castiel got that deer in the headlights look. Part of him wanted nothing more.

“It was a joke Cass. We’re still not there yet.” Dean kissed him again then went off in the direction of the bathroom.

While Dean showered, Castiel cleaned up the kitchen. He tried hard to focus on the task at hand, but all he could think about was the fact that Dean was naked. He could just imagine his perfect body glistening with droplets of water. He wished he were bolder; that he could strip out of his clothes and join Dean under the hot spray. Press him into the wall and kiss him until they were both senseless and needy. Then lead him to his bed and let him take him. Castiel flushed.

“Shower’s free.” Dean’s voice cut into his daydreaming. 

In the shower, Castiel’s thoughts returned to Dean. He was now naked in his room; right where he had imagined him. God he wanted him. He could feel the blood pool in his cock and his hands drifted over his body. With his eyes closed, he imagined it was Dean that was touching him. He wrapped his hand tightly around himself and began to stroke; Dean’s name leaving his lips when he came a few minutes later. He got out and dried quickly, a little ashamed of himself for what he had done. He rushed to his room to dress and found the door still shut. He knocked gently and Dean opened it looking just as breathtaking in his tux as he had in the store. 

“All done.” Dean smiled. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” Castiel managed, blushing.

“That’s the reaction I was hoping for.” Dean winked. “I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

Shakily Castiel took out his own tux, which was identical to Dean’s, and put it on. He was buttoning his slacks when he heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was Gabe and that he needed to hurry. When he came out, he heard Dean, Gabe and Kali all laughing over a story his brother was telling about him. 

“There you are Cassie.” Gabe was the first to notice him.

“Damn Cass.” Dean turned as well. He rose and walked over to him kissing him lightly. “You look awesome baby.”

“Thank you Dean.” 

“Are we ready?” Kali asked. “It’s about a forty five minute drive to Crowley’s.”

“Are we riding together?” Gabe asked.

“No.” Dean answered before Castiel could. “We should take separate cars just in case me and Cass want to bail early.”

“Good idea.” Gabe agreed. 

“Ready baby?” Dean asked Castiel who nodded. Hand in hand they walked out to the Impala. “Anything else I should know before we get there?” He asked as they drove.

“I think I’ve told you everything.” Castiel shrugged.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little nervous.” Castiel admitted so Dean took his hand. That made him feel a little better.

All too soon they arrived at his former home. Dean helped a shaking Castiel from the car and gave his keys to the valet. They waited off to the side for Gabe to do the same. The four of them entered together; Castiel clinging tightly to Dean’s hand.

“I’ve got you.” The man whispered, kissing his cheek. Castiel could only nod. “And so it begins.” Dean said to the group seeing Crowley and Abaddon coming their way. He flagged down a waiter and got them each a glass of champagne. Castiel downed his in one gulp. Dean grabbed him another. “Sip this one.” He told him.

“Ah Gabriel and the beautiful Kali.” Crowley kissed their cheeks and then turned to the other two. “Castiel.” He leaned forward to perform the same greeting. Dean felt Castiel tense beside him so he pulled him back a little. Crowley stopped. “And you.” He turned to Dean with a pissed off look on his face. “Well I’m afraid I don’t even remember your name.” Crowley shrugged as if it weren’t important. 

“Dean.” He stuck out his hand with a smile and Crowley gave him a hard look before taking it.

“You all remember my beautiful Abaddon, I’m sure.”

“Hello.” She smiled, making sure to make eye contact with Castiel before grabbing Crowley’s hand. Dean wrapped his arm around him, giving the woman a dirty look.

“Shall we then?” Crowley addressed the group. “Chuck is waiting to meet you.”

They all made their way over to where Chuck Shurley stood admiring Angels and Demons, one of Gabe’s earlier works; it depicted an epic battle between Heaven and Hell. He turned when he saw them.

“You must be the incredibly talented Gabriel Novak.” He beamed.

“You can call me Gabe.” He offered.

“This is Castiel, Gabriel’s manager.” Crowley introduced. “And their dates, Kali and Dean.” He said Dean’s name like a curse word. 

“Good to meet you all. Gabe.” He turned his attention back to the man. “I’m completely in love with everything I’ve seen. I want to see more.”

“You do?” Gabe grinned grabbing Castiel’s other hand and squeezing tightly. Chuck shook his head. “I’ve got some photos.”

Gabe, Kali and Chuck all huddled around Gabe’s phone; Chuck oohing and ahhing and asking questions about each work. Castiel had never been happier for his brother.

“So Dean.” Castiel pulled his attention from the small group when he heard Abaddon address his date with a sexy purr that grated his nerves. “Where did our little Castiel find you?”

“Coffee shop.” Dean put on a charming smile; his hold on Castiel tightened.

“That run down shit hole you go to every morning?” Crowley questioned and Abaddon laughed.

“Hey!” Dean and Castiel said in unison. Though Dean had never been there, he’d learned through their many conversations that Castiel thought of that shop as his sanctuary. Crowley had to know that too. 

“I don’t know how they stay in business. You’re the only one that goes there.” Crowley said.

“Not the only one.” Dean shrugged. He could feel Castiel tense beside him when Abaddon kissed Crowley’s cheek and whispered in his ear. “If you’ll excuse us, Cass and I need a drink. Come on baby.”

“Your glasses are half full.” Crowley commented. Castiel corrected the problem by finishing his in one gulp.

“Please excuse us.” Castiel led Dean away and over to a champagne carrying waiter; he got two glasses.

“I’m not done with this one. I don’t really like champagne.” He told the man.

Instead of answering, Castiel downed one of them and set the empty cup on the waiter’s tray. Dean dismissed the waiter so that he could pull Castiel close to him and whisper in his ear.

“You can’t let him see that he’s affecting you this way.” He told him.

“I’m sorry Dean. This is hard for me.” Castiel’s eyes became moist. Dean lightly kissed his lips.

“You can’t cry. That’s an ultimate win for them.” Dean thought for a moment. “Hey I know. Do you know anyone else here?”

“I know them all, but they’re Furgus’s friends and I only tolerated them.” Castiel sniffed, discreetly wiping his eyes. 

“Why don’t we go check on Gabe then?” Crowley and Abaddon had moved on to greet a new guest.

“Cassie, Chuck wants to talk to you about setting up an interview with Art Now.” Gabe said when he saw them. “Art Now! Can you believe it?”

“That’s incredible Gabe.” Castiel said in answer. 

“He’s coming by the studio tomorrow.” Kali beamed.

“I’ll bring my schedule and see what we can do.”

“That sounds great.” Chuck said. “Your brother could be the next big thing.”

“I never had a doubt.” Castiel returned.

“Well, I need to talk to a few other people. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Chuck waved then walked away.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Gabe begged. “I feel like I’m going to freak out.”

“Here.” Dean flagged down a waiter and grabbed Gabe a drink. “This should help you calm down.” Castiel took another for himself.

“Thanks.” Gabe sipped the drink. “Tonight doesn’t feel real.”

“You deserve this.” Kali told her boyfriend.

“Yes.” Castiel chimed in. His head was beginning to swim and he had to lean in closer to Dean to keep from stumbling. Damn, I’m drunk he thought, trying to remember how many glasses of champagne he’d had. He wasn’t usually a drinker.

“You okay?” Dean whispered to him.

“Just a little tipsy.” He whispered back. Dean took his glass and set it on a nearby table.

“I think I should take you home.”

“I can’t leave.” Castiel sighed.

“Why not? Your part’s over.”

“Dean’s right Cassie.” Gabe had overheard them. “If you want to go, you can. I’m sure you’d rather be alone with your hot boyfriend then here.” He hugged his brother. “Go.” He then turned to Dean. “Take care of him.”

“You bet. Bye guys.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him towards the door.

“Leaving so soon?” He heard Crowley’s voice and they stopped.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“Why?” Abaddon inquired with a smug smile on her face.

“You know how it is when you just can’t wait to be alone.” Dean winked. A dark look crossed Crowley’s features; he noticed and pulled Castiel closer. “Great party. We’ll see ya. Say goodnight Cass.”

“Goodnight.” Castiel echoed. Hand firmly gripping Dean’s as he followed him out to the Impala. He even managed to resist the urge to look back at his ex.

“You okay man?” Dean had helped him into the car then got in on his side.

“I’ll be okay. Seeing them together just hurts.”

“It’ll get easier. Just give it some time and you’ll forget all about that dick.” Dean drove them back to Castiel’s. “So this is pretty incredible for Gabe, huh?”

“Very.” Castiel then told him of all Gabe’s struggles to get to where he was. When they arrived, the first thing he did was get them both a beer.

“Thanks.” Dean accepted taking a long drink. “So much better. I’m gonna change, you should too.” He grabbed his bag from Castiel’s room and went into the bathroom. Castiel followed his lead, going into his room and changing into pajama bottoms and a tee   
shirt. He finished before Dean so he chugged his beer, grabbed a fresh one and then sat on the couch to wait. As he waited, he thought about the party and about Crowley and Abaddon. He hated that woman and right then he hated Crowley too. Hated him for making him feel this way; unimportant, worthless, and heartbroken. Hated him for everything he’d ever done to him. 

“You okay Cass?” Dean asked when he sat down next to him. “You look lost.”

“How can you love someone and hate them at the same time?” Castiel mused aloud, taking a long drink of his beer. 

“I’ve never experienced that.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s knee.

“Part of me wishes he would show up and beg me to take him back and the other part, well…” Castiel blew out a breath. “I wish there was some way that I could ruin his life, like he did mine.” He finished his beer and got up to get a new one. When he stumbled a little, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the sofa.

“I think you’ve had enough.” He said gently.

“I can still think so I haven’t had nearly enough. I don’t want to think about him.” Castiel’s eyes were red rimmed from the tears he was holding back.

“I can fix that.” Dean smiled.

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Castiel parted his and Dean’s tongue swept inside. He kissed him deeply for several minutes before he pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

“God you’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” Castiel’s head was spinning and his voice was slightly slurred. He was drunk and high on Dean’s incredible kisses. Fuck Fergus. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Dean right now. “We should go to my room.” He suggested.

“Oh yeah?” Dean smiled and stroked the side of his face. “Maybe we should.” 

Both men got up and Castiel stumbled. Dean was right there, draping Castiel’s arm over his shoulder and helping him down the hall. He sat him on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back. Dean helped him stand then kissed him deeply again. “Now get   
in.”

“Okay.” Castiel was a little nervous. He was unsure of what was about to happen. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, and his head began to spin again; he felt his stomach churn.

“Just breathe.” Dean said. He knew the “I’m about to puke look.”

After several minutes the feeling passed and Castiel opened his eyes.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel sat up and accepted the water and pain reliever Dean had gotten for him. 

“What are boyfriend’s for?” Dean joked.

“We’re not…” Castiel stopped himself. “Nevermind.” He took the pills and set the water on the nightstand. 

“Now you need to sleep it off.” Dean told him.

“You’re probably right.” Castiel looked at Dean. “How about a goodnight kiss?”

“Now we’re talking.” Dean’s eyes lit up.

He closed the distance between them; one hand in Castiel’s thick dark hair as he held him in place while he passionately kissed him. One kiss led to another and another. Castiel couldn’t get enough. They were pressed as close as they could get, but that was inadequate. Castiel laid back on the bed, pulling Dean on top of him; the lightweight pajamas doing little to hide his raging erection. Dean pulled back to again look into his eyes; all he found there was desire.

“I want you.” All the alcohol had made Castiel a little bolder than usual.

“I want you too.” Dean kissed him hungrily. “But we can’t do this Cass.” 

“Why not?” Castiel all but whined.

“Because.” Dean kissed him lightly. “You’re drunk and hurting baby. And I’m not the kind of guy who would take advantage of that.” Dean ran a finger down his cheek. “I’m not going to let you do something you might regret. I refuse to be anybody’s drunken mistake.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“I don’t want to take that chance.” Dean stood. “I really like you Cass.”

“You do?” Castiel sat up and felt his stomach revolt; he raced to the bathroom and slammed the door. As he threw up, he thought about why he’d drank so much. Damn Fergus, this was all his fault. Why did he let him do this to him?

“You okay Cass?” Dean was right outside the door, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” A fresh wave of nausea hit him. It was another five minutes before he was able to drag himself off the floor and brush his teeth. Feeling weak, he leaned heavily onto the sink; he’d never been more lightheaded. Finished, he   
stumbled out the door and all but fell into Dean’s arms. 

“Woah. I’ve got you.” Dean helped him to his room and again sat him on the bed then handed him his glass of water. 

“Thank you.” Once he’d taken a few sips, he handed it back. Dean just smiled at him and gently laid him down, pulling the covers over him.

“You need sleep.” 

“Yes.” Castiel’s eyes drifted closed and his voice was just a whisper. “Would you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” 

Dean said nothing, just climbed in next to him and pulled him close.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning sleepy head.” Castiel woke to Dean’s handsome smiling face. “I made you some breakfast.” Castiel sat up with a groan. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck.” Castiel groaned again and let Dean slowly help him to his feet.

“Well you’re gonna have to suck it up. You’re supposed to be at Gabe’s in a few hours.”

“Damn. I forgot about that.”

“Lucky for you that I’m here.” Dean winked. “Now come eat, then you can shower and get ready.” He led him by the hand to the kitchen. He had made scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee; perfect fare for someone with a hangover.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said as they ate. “You don’t know how much I appreciate this.”

“It’s only breakfast.” Dean shrugged.

“I mean everything; yesterday, last night, now. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It’s not a problem.” Dean’s smile was sexy as sin. “That’s what boyfriend’s are for.”

Castiel didn’t bother to correct him; he just shook his head and continued to eat. 

“Do you want to go with me to Gabe’s?” Castiel wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the other man. “We could pick up Fire and check on Jess’s gift.”

“Sure. As long as we stop by my place so I can shower and change.”

Castiel showered and got ready quickly. Dean had already put his bag in the car and was waiting for him. They, of course, took the Impala to Dean’s. 

“Come in.” Dean invited. “Make yourself at home. I promise I’ll be quick.”

Castiel wandered around his apartment; it was tidy and homey. He went to the living room and looked at all the framed photographs. There were several of him with Sam and Jess. They all looked so happy. For some reason he wished he was in those pictures;   
that he was a part of that happiness, a part of Dean’s life in such an intimate way. He pushed the thought away. He couldn’t have Dean.

“Ready.” The man came into the room wearing tight jeans, a tee shirt that showed off his muscles, and a flannel covering that. He was simply gorgeous. 

On the way to Gabe's, the two made small talk; Dean questioned Castiel on his likes and dislikes. They arrived shortly after ten thirty to find that Chuck was already there.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Castiel blushed. Had they gotten the time wrong. “I was almost certain that we said eleven.”

“I came a little early.” Chuck smiled. “I just couldn’t wait.”

“I’m glad you’re here Dean. I was just showing Chuck your paintings. Come take a look.” Gabe led Dean over to a beautiful, colorful, and slightly abstract butterfly. Dean stood speechless. “What do you think?”

“I think she’s gonna die; especially if you give it to her. She’s gonna completely freak out. Thank you so much for this man.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my little brother. Always remember that.” There was a hint of something darker in Gabe’s voice. Dean knew it was the “hurt my brother and I’ll hurt you” warning. 

“I feel the same way about my own brother.” Dean said, letting him know that the message had been received.

“I understand that Fire belongs to you.” Chuck addressed Dean. “I must have it. I’ll give you double what you paid.”

“It was actually a gift from Cass. I don’t think I could sell the first thing my boyfriend ever gave me.” Dean put his arm around a blushing Castiel. His stomach did a flip when Dean called him his boyfriend. He should be used to it by now, but it still did funny   
things to him.

“Please Dean. Gabe can always paint you something else.” Kali told him.

“I don’t know. What do you think baby?” Castiel loved it when Dean called him baby. Fergus had always said that pet names were beneath them.

“I don’t mind Dean.” Castiel said, looking into Gabe’s pleading face. He understood what a huge moment this was for his brother. Chuck Shurley was offering to pay top dollar for his work.

“But it’s your favorite.” Dean reminded.

“I know. I think Mr. Shurley’s home is the only one, other than yours, that’s deserving.”

“Chuck, please.” The art critic said.

“Well Chuck, looks like we have a deal.” Dean shook the other man’s hand.

“How much?” Chuck inquired of Castiel.

“I know it’s rude to regift.” Gabe joked. “But we’d all really like you to have it. Right guys?” Three heads nodded.

“I’d be happy to accept.” Chuck beamed.

While Castiel helped Chuck pan out the details of Gabe’s Art Now interview, he kept half his focus on his pretend boyfriend. He was talking to Gabe and Kali about what he might like and the plans for Jess’s birthday. When everything was settled, Chuck invited the quartet to lunch.

“I’ve been invited by Fergus Crowley and his fiancee, but I’d love for the four of you to come. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Fiancee?” The color drained from Castiel’s face and Dean was at his side in an instant. “What are you talking about?”

“I was going to tell you Cassie. I was just waiting for the right time.” Gabe looked concerned.

“I think now’s a good time.” Dean said.

“After you left Crowley asked Abaddon to marry him.” Kali quietly informed them. “He set up the whole party just to propose to her.” Castiel’s head started to spin and he felt woosey.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Chuck could see the tension rolling off of Castiel and the pity on the faces of the other three.

“Thanks for the invite Chuck, but Cass and I have other plans.” Dean lied smoothly. 

“That’s too bad.” Chuck turned to Gabe and Kali. “How about you two?”

“You know my schedule better than I do Cassie. Am I busy?” Gabe looked at Castiel. It was code for “is it okay if I go to lunch with your ex.”

“No. You’re free.” Castiel managed. He knew how important it was for Gabe’s career that Chuck liked him.

“We should go baby.” Dean said gently. They said their goodbyes and he ushered Castiel out to the Impala. “You okay?” He asked as they drove.

“Did you know that Fergus doesn’t believe in marriage? He told me so enough times. It’s just a piece of paper Castiel. We don’t need a piece of paper to prove how we feel about each other.” Castiel quoted. “God I was such a fool; believing that he loved me.” Tears slid down his cheeks.

“It’s all going to be okay.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s thigh. “It’s over now and you don’t have to take anymore of his shit.”

“Why her?” Castiel asked in a broken voice. “Why her and not me?”

“Because you deserve more than to be tied to that dick for the rest of your life. Better her than you Cass. You’ve got to realize that.” Dean squeezed his leg, pulling into the driveway next to Castiel’s Lincoln. He helped Castiel up to the house and took his keys to unlock the door. 

“He made sure I was going to be at that party.” Castiel sniffed when they settled on the couch. “Why was he trying to humiliate me?”

“Because he’s an asshole.” Dean pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly while he let go. Castiel cried for several long minutes while Dean rubbed his back and whispered words of encouragement. Finally the sobs ceased and he pulled back. Dean wiped the   
wetness from his cheeks. “Guess what we’re doing today.”

“What?” Castiel was confused by Dean’s sudden question.

“We’re gonna order pizza and watch some dumb comedies.”

By the time Dean let Gabe in a few hours later, he had Castiel in a way better mood.

“I’m so sorry Cassie.” Gabe went to his brother. “Making nice with Crowley after he hurt you is a shitty thing to do. It was even shittier to ask you to do it.”

“I know how much Chuck on our side would help you.” Castiel said flatly.

“But you’re right.” Dean told Gabe. “It was a really shitty thing to do.”

“I know.” Gabe hung his head. “I got so caught up in the moment that I didn’t think about your feelings. I’ve been a giant bag of dicks.” Neither of the other men disagreed.

“How was lunch?” Dean asked in a tone that made Gabe feel worse.

“Well Chuck made Crowley an offer on Angels and Demons, but he turned him down. He said he could make more on it after I’m famous. Chuck agreed. Can you believe that Cassie? Chuck freakin Shurley thinks I’m gonna be famous.”

“I’m so happy for you Gabe.” Castiel hugged his brother.

“So you and Chuck are good now right? Dean questioned. Gabe nodded. “So you have no reason to hang out with Crowley anymore, right?” His tone was harsh and his stare hard.

“Dean.” Castiel chastised softly.

“No Cass. After all Crowley put you through your brother doesn’t need to be bringing him into your life.” Castiel couldn’t believe how protective Dean was being of him.

“Dean it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t.” Dean insisted.

“Dean’s right Cassie.” Gabe interjected. “No more Crowley. It was in poor taste to associate with him at all. You’re the most important person in my life and I haven’t been acting like it.” Tears rimmed Gabe’s eyes. 

“Maybe I should let the two of you talk this out.” Dean said and the brothers nodded. He kissed Castiel lightly on the lips. “Call you later.” He promised before he left.

“Wow. He certainly takes care of you doesn’t he? He looked like he wanted to punch me. That boy’s got it bad.” Gabe whistled.

“Got what bad?” Castiel questioned.

“He’s in love with you Cassie.” Gabe chuckled. “How can you not see that?”

“He’s not.” Castiel shook his head.

“Oh yes he is. I never heard the king of the douchebags defend you like that. God. I can’t believe what I did to you.” Gabe looked ashamed. “I don’t even like Crowley. I can’t believe I was nice to him just to make a few bucks.”

“It’s not a few bucks, it’s your big break. I understand. You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I know little brother, I know.” Gabe hugged him. “So we’re good right?”

“Of course.” Castiel smiled. “We never weren’t.” Gabe returned his smile.

“So back to you and Dean.”

“I’ve already told you everything about him.”

“I was wondering how you feel about him.”

“I don’t know.” Castiel lied. He knew very well that he was falling for Dean.

“Is this just a rebound sex thing for you because I can guarantee that it’s not for him.” 

“We haven’t had sex.” Castiel admitted.

“What?”

“He says we’re not there yet.” Castiel shrugged.

“He’s taking it slow. I love that. It means that he really loves you. So how do you feel?” Gabe asked again.

“I like him but I’m scared.” Castiel sighed. “I just got my heart broken. I don’t know if I’m ready for something serious. I don’t even really know if he is. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Trust me, your boyfriend is serious. What else are you scared of?”

“Even if he does like me, he’s bi. What if he decides he’d rather be with a woman.” Castiel chewed his bottom lip. 

“He’s not Crowley Cassie. You can’t think like that. Dean seems like a great guy who really cares about you. You need to figure out how you feel.” Gabe patted his hand. “I’ve got to go. Kali is waiting.” Castiel nodded and bid his brother farewell. 

He sat and thought for a long while; his brain jumping from one topic to another. Once he pulled himself together and got all his thoughts straight, he realized that he needed to go shopping. Dean’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to get him something   
that showed his appreciation for all he’d done. He thought he knew the perfect gift.


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Dean called that night; and every night until they were to see each other again that Friday for Dean’s birthday. Dean arrived to pick him up for the special dinner that Jess had planned for them. It was going to be even more special than she thought. 

“Happy Birthday.” Castiel opened the door and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean smiled, deepening the kiss. 

“It is now. Thanks baby.” Dean stroked his face. “Hey I was thinking you should spend the night at my place; it’s closer to Sammy’s so we can sleep a little later.” 

“Okay.” Castiel’s heart began to race.

“Great. Hurry and pack a bag.” Dean told him.

Castiel went to his room and quickly threw some clothes and Dean’s gift into his overnight bag. He tried not to think about spending another night with Dean; one where he was sober. He spent the majority of the ride to Sam’s thinking of little else. 

“You’re being awfully quiet. Are you okay? Did something happen that you didn’t tell me about?” Dean wondered.

“No, I’m fine. I apologize; I got lost in my thoughts.” Castiel blushed. 

“What were you thinking about so hard?” Dean glanced over at him. “Not that jackass I hope.”

“No, I was actually thinking about you.” Castiel answered honestly.

“Oh really?” Dean’s mouth morphed into a sexy smile. “What were you thinking about? How gorgeous and perfect I am?”

“Something like that.” Castiel blushed.

Thankfully they pulled into Sam’s driveway and he was spared any follow up questions. Jess opened the door and pulled Dean into a hug.

“Happy birthday.” They said in unison.

“Happy birthday Jess.” Castiel said when they broke apart.

“Thanks Cass.” She pulled him into a hug as well. Castiel felt very welcome; like he was supposed to be there.

“Happy birthday.” Sam said when Jess led them into the living room.

“Thanks Sammy.” They embraced and then he shook Castiel’s hand.

“Good to see you again man.”

“Sit.” Jess commanded. “Dinner has another five minutes.”

“Need any help?” Dean inquired.

“No, especially not from you.” Jess smiled. “This is to thank you for doing all the cooking for the party tomorrow.”

“It’s never a problem Sis. You know that.” Dean looked at her fondly. She winked and disappeared into the kitchen. “So is everything ready for tomorrow?” 

“Yup. What time are you getting here?”

“Around eleven so I can prep the food and help you set up.” Dean answered. 

“I’ll help in any way that I can.” Castiel volunteered.

“That would be great Cass. Thanks.” Sam smiled.

They talked about the party until Jess came to get them. They ate; making idle chit chat about work. Once finished, they returned to the living room; Sam passed out beers to the other men. Jess was showing off the diamond bracelet she’d gotten from her   
husband.

“So Dean, what did Cass get you for your birthday?” Jess wanted to know. 

“We’re not at the gift giving stage yet.” Dean informed her.

“Actually.” Castiel interjected. “I do have a gift for you. If you’ll excuse me. May I have your keys Dean?” He asked standing up. When Dean handed them over, he went out to the Impala to get the present out of his bag. God he hoped Dean liked it. “I was going to   
give this to you later, but now seems like a good time.”

“You didn’t have to Cass.” Dean accepted the package. It was wrapped in a deep red paper and topped with a silver bow. It was so pretty that he almost hated to tear into it.

“Open it.” Jess urged.

Dean unwrapped a white box then opened it to reveal a silver pocket watch.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Dean took the watch out of the box. He turned to kiss Castiel and Jess grabbed the watch to examine it more closely. She pushed the button on top and it opened.

“Oh my god, it’s inscribed.” She exclaimed. “Dean, thank you for being you. Cass.” She read.

“Give me that.” Dean reached for the watch and read the words himself. “Cass I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?” Castiel worried.

“I love it baby.” Dean pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“This is so romantic.” Jess squealed. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. “Are you expecting someone?” She looked quizzically at her husband who shook his head.

“That’s for me.” Dean said, jumping up and running for the door. “Well it’s actually for you. Happy birthday Sis.” Dean let Gabe and Kali in. Gabe held a medium sized bright pink package. 

“OH MY GOD!” Jess screamed. “Gabriel Novak is in my living room.”

“Happy birthday Jess.” Gabe kissed her cheek. “This is from Dean. I did it especially for you.” He handed her the gift and she tore into it. 

“Oh my god. It’s the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen. A one of a kind original Gabriel Novak.” She had tears in her eyes when she looked at Dean. “How?”

“Oh did I forget to tell you that Gabe is Cass’s brother?” Dean grinned.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me. Thank you so much Dean.” She went to him and wrapped him in her arms.

All the introductions were made and the six of them sat around talking like old friends; mostly Jess asking Gabe questions about his art and his brother. In the midst of it, she served everyone dessert; apple pie, Dean’s favorite, with candles. Around eleven they all decided to call it a night. 

“I can’t thank you enough Gabe.” Dean hugged the man. “You made her birthday perfect.”

“Any time Dean. Take care of my brother.”

“I plan to.” Dean helped Castiel into the Impala after they all said their goodbyes.

“So what were you thinking about me earlier?” Dean asked as they drove.

“I was worrying whether or not you would like your gift.” Castiel lied. “And that you’re gorgeous and perfect, of course.” He half joked.

“I love it Cass. It really means a lot to me.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezed. “It’s been an awesome birthday; mostly because of you.” Castiel blushed. “You know, there is one thing that would make my birthday over the top perfect.” Dean   
glanced over at the other man.

“What’s that?” Castiel asked as Dean parked. If it was within his power to give it to him, he would. 

Without answering Dean got out and grabbed Castiel’s bag from the backseat. When Castiel joined him in front of the car, Dean wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“You.” Dean finally answered.

“Me?” Castiel looked at him in confusion. Dean nodded. “I don’t understand. I’ve been with you all day.”

“I want you Cass.” Dean unlocked the door and pulled him inside. He dropped the bag, pulled Castiel into his arms, tangled his hands in that dark hair, and kissed him with everything he had. “I want you Cass.”

“I want you too Dean.” Dean smiled and kissed him again, pulling him even closer.

“Let’s go to my room.” Dean whispered and Castiel nodded, his breath coming hard and fast.

As soon as they were in his room, Dean removed his flannel and whipped the shirt over his head. He kissed Castiel again, working on the buttons of his shirt. He had been slowly moving Castiel backwards until the back of his knees touched the bed.   
Castiel couldn’t believe what was happening. This was exactly what he’d been daydreaming about in the car. He kicked out of his shoes as Dean began kissing down his neck.

“Lay on the bed and get comfortable baby.” Dean stopped to take off his boots and jeans.

“Oh my.” Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off Dean; his body was glorious. Dean smiled then joined him on the bed; kissing him again.

Strong hands drifted over Castiel’s body coming to rest at the waistband of his slacks. Dean undid them and peeled them down his partner’s legs.

“My beautiful baby.” Dean murmured kissing down his chest to his straining erection. He closed his mouth around Castiel’s aching member and sucked.

“Dean!” Castiel breathed out, his head falling back in pleasure. Dean’s mouth was exquisite; hot, wet, and controlled. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was driving Castiel crazy. “God Dean, I’m not sure how much more of that I can take.” 

Dean kissed his way back up and took his lips in a deep passionate kiss. From the bedside table, he took some lube and spread it on his fingers. Kissing Castiel again, he reached between spread legs to find his hole. Rubbing slicked up fingers over it caused a deep moan to come from his partner. Still kissing him, Dean slid one finger into him, twisting and turning until he found his prostate.

“Dean!” Castiel was lost in pleasure. When Dean added a second finger, he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking.

“God Cass. You’re so freakin beautiful.” Dean loved watching the pleasure play out on his face, loved every little noise that fell from his lips and every little movement of his body as shivers coursed through him. He loved that he was the one making him feel that   
way. He kissed him again.

“Please Dean, I need you.” Castiel begged when the kiss broke.

“Me too baby.” Dean lubed himself and lined up with Castiel’s entrance. He pushed slowly inside, inch by inch, until their bodies were flush. “Fuck Cass.” Dean breathed out, taking his mouth once more before beginning to move.

Castiel couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. He’d thought Fergus was a skilled lover, but Dean blew him out of the water. His long, slow, teasing strokes were driving him crazy.

“Harder.” He managed. Dean got to his knees, grabbed Castiel’s hips and started slamming into him. He angled his hips just right and was able to brush Castiel’s sweet spot with every thrust. “Oh god!”

“Yeah baby. So good.” Dean grunted, doubling his efforts.

“I’m so close.” Castiel opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him intently. Without breaking eye contact, Dean reached between them to stroke Castiel. “DEAN!” He screamed, coming completely undone in seconds. 

“God Cass.” Dean watched his face as he came and knew that nothing had ever been sexier. The look on Castiel’s face combined with the feeling of him tightening around him triggered Dean’s orgasm; it was the most passionate moment of his life. “That was   
freakin awesome.” He said when he could breathe normally again. “I was totally right. Best. Birthday. Ever.” He had Castiel’s head on his chest and he was stroking his back.

“Yeah.” Castiel agreed. “That was intense.”

“Glad I’m not the only one that felt it.” Dean smiled. “That was perfect baby.” He leaned down and kissed him deeply. “So what do you want to do tomorrow after Jess’s party?”

“This.” Castiel said shyly.

“You got it babe.” Dean’s smile grew. “We’ll come back here and spend the rest of the night making love.”

“I’d like that.” Castiel felt his heart flutter. Dean hadn’t referred to their time together as meaningless sex; he’d said making love. What did that mean? He shut off his brain and relaxed more fully into Dean’s arms. He let himself fantasize that he and Dean really were together. He felt better than he had in a long while. Then reality crept in. “You still want to hang out with me?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean tilted Castiel’s chin up and their eyes locked and held. 

“All our commitments will be complete.” Castiel’s voice was a little sad. He didn’t want this to end.

“And?” Dean asked, confused. 

“Well you said we were only doing this until the party.” 

“I never said that Cass. And if I made you think that way, I never meant to.” Dean looked intensely at him, staring into his soul. “You can’t still think that this is pretend.”

“What do you mean? We’re not…”

“Yes we are.” Dean insisted. “We have been since the art show.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Castiel sat up; Dean did as well.

“Of course I’m serious. I wouldn’t have made love to you if I wasn’t. I would never play with your emotions like that. I really like you Cass, like really like you, and I want to see where this goes.”

“Really?” Castiel asked incredulously.

“Yes baby. I know Crowley made you feel worthless, but you’re not. Let me prove that to you.” Dean’s eyes again locked with Castiel’s. “You’re amazing Cass and I want you to be a part of my life.”

“Oh Dean.” Castiel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the other man’s. “I really like you too.”

“Awesome.” Dean kissed him again. “So no more of the fake relationship nonsense you’re always spewing, right?” Castiel nodded in agreement then let Dean make love to him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel got home on Sunday around one. The party had been a huge success and he found Jess’s family to be lovely people. Dean’s food had blown him away. He was an even better chef than Jess and Castiel wondered why he wasn’t the one in charge of family dinners.

They’d gotten back to Dean’s late that evening and it seemed they could no longer keep their hands off one another. They tumbled into bed and, just as Castiel requested, they explored and pleasured one another until almost day break.

When they woke, Dean surprised him by taking him to “their” coffee shop. Much to Castiel’s delight, he loved the place and made instant friends with the owner, Balthazar. He found him to be quirky and funny, just as Castiel did. Then he’d taken him home,   
given him a long passionate kiss, and promised to see him tomorrow.

Ten minutes after Dean dropped him off, there was a loud knock. Thinking his new boyfriend must have forgotten something, he threw open the door with a smile.

“Hello darling.” There stood Crowley.

“What do you want Fergus?” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest blocking the entrance. 

“I’ve missed you Castiel.”

“Really? How’s your fiance?” Castiel raised one eyebrow.

“Well. But this is about you and I.” Crowley pulled out his most charming smile.

“There is no you and me.” Castiel’s eyes hardened. 

“But there could be.” Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

“No there couldn’t.” Castiel jerked away, putting some distance between himself and his former lover. “Why are you here?” He made sure to keep his voice calm and steady.

“I came to tell you that I’m sorry. I handled things incorrectly and I’m here to remedy that.” Crowley crossed to him, stopping right in front of him. “I’m going to be mayor and I needed a beautiful, well connected wife.”

“Get to the point.” Castiel’s jaw hardened.

“The point is that I should never have broken up with you Castiel. I want us to get back together.”

“What?” Castiel’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d wished for this moment a couple of days ago. “So you’re going to dump Abaddon for me now?”

“Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?”

“I still need Abaddon to play the perfect wife, but you’re the one I want.” Crowley put his hand on his shoulder and Castiel quickly moved out of his reach.

“So you’re asking me to be your dirty little secret?” Castiel was outraged.

“You can’t think about it like that. I would still take care of you; get you an apartment and nice things. We can be together in private and no one has to know.”

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m doing that.” Castiel huffed. “You need to leave.”

“Come on Castiel. Remember how good it was between us?” Without warning Crowley pulled him into his arms and pressed their mouths together. Castiel couldn’t help himself, before he even realized what he was doing he parted his lips and Crowley slipped   
inside. For a second the familiarity overwhelmed him and he was lost in it. But then a second feeling flooded his body.

“Stop.” Castiel pushed him away. The whole thing just felt wrong. “We can’t do this.”

“Why? Because of that drop out mechanic you’ve been toting around town?” Crowley sneered.

“His name is Dean.”

“You can’t be serious Castiel.” Crowley shook his head. “He’s so low class. What could you possibly have in common?”

“More than we did.” Castiel shrugged. “I want you to leave.”

“You don’t mean that.” Crowley reached for him again, but Castiel stopped him.

“I do. Dean was right. Abaddon really did do me a favor.” Castiel let out a breath. “Don’t come here again.”

“I was giving you a chance, Castiel. Do you really think he can give you the kind of life I would?”

“God I hope not.”

“Have fun slumming then. Don’t come crawling back to me when it doesn’t work out.” Crowley left in a huff.

Castiel couldn’t believe what he’d just done; he’d stood up to Fergus, he’d been the one to really end things between them. This was all because of Dean. Dean who’d helped him see the light. He picked up his keys and headed out to his car, calling Dean along   
the way.

“Hey baby.” He answered with a smile. “Miss me already?”

“Something like that. I know it’s only been an hour since you dropped me off, but I really need to see you. Can I come over?”

“Anytime baby. Is there something wrong?” Dean wondered.

“Something just happened and I need to talk to you in person.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Great actually.” Castiel smiled.

“Okay. See you in a few minutes then.”

Dean pulled him into a deep passionate kiss when he answered the door.

“Hey Cass.”

“Hello Dean.” Dean pulled him inside and over to the couch.

“So what happened?”

“Crowley came by.”

“What the hell did he want.” Castiel could see the jealousy burning in Dean’s eyes.

“He wants me back.”

“I hope you told him to go screw himself.” Dean was angry.

“He wants me to be his mistress.” Castiel was ashamed that he let himself sink to a place where Crowley thought that might be an option for him. He could feel Dean’s tension. “I declined.”

“Thank god.” Dean whispered.

“Then he kissed me and everything changed in my head.”

“Changed how?” Dean asked nervously. “Please tell me you’re not thinking about getting back together with that dick.”

“He kissed me and all I could think about was you.” Castiel took his hand. “I threw him out.” 

“You did?” Relief washed over Dean when Castiel nodded. “Good because in the spirit of honesty, I think I might be in love with you.” Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a deep kiss.

“Me too.” He said.


End file.
